Wonderwall
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Dean and Jo go on their first date.


**Wonderwall**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! Here is my newest Dean/Jo story…I have a supernatural chapter story…check it out of you want to!**

**Summary: ****Dean and Jo go on their first date.**

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now _

_  
_"C'mon Jo, lets go." Dean said as he extended his hand out to Jo, who was slowly walking out of her house. Dean blinked hard at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a crème flowing dress that ended just below her knees. She wore crème platform shoes and her blonde hair was in a wavy up do. Dean almost melted.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked, not daring to take his eyes off of hers. She nodded her head.

"Of course I am." Jo smiled as Dean took hold of her hand and they walked to his car and began to drive out.

_  
Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out   
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now  
_

"So, where will we be going?" Jo asked as she looked at Dean. Dean looked at her and had a smirk on his face.

"I know a place or two." Jo nodded her head and she looked out the window and saw that they were driving through a forest. Jo was very curious to see where Dean was taking her. That's the thing about Dean; he was unpredictable. You never knew what he was going to do next. And she loved that about him.

_  
And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
and all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
there are many things that I would  
like to say to you _

"We're almost there Jo. I hope you like where we're going to go; I had wanted to take you here for a really long time." Jo smiled sweetly and she put her petite manicured hand on his knee. Dean looked into her eyes as his knee began to tingle to his touch.

"I'm sure I will love it Dean." Jo assured him sweetly. Dean smiled and found it a temptation to kiss her, but doing so would throw him off of driving and they would crash.

"I hope so Jo."

_  
I don't know how _

Suddenly, the car stopped. Jo looked at Dean as he got out of the car and closed it tight. Dean went over to her side and he opened her door and he took her hand as she walked out. Jo looked around to see where they were and she looked straight ahead and she saw that there was a dock. Jo slowly walked onto the dock and she saw rows of huge boats. Jo turned to Dean who followed behind her.

"Dean this place is beautiful." Dean nodded his head and he took her head and began to drag her towards the end of the dock.

"Come on, the best is yet to come." Jo smiled sweetly as she followed behind Dean. When they finally got to the end of the dock, Jo saw a huge boat that had lights on all over it. Jo turned to Dean and she smiled, not knowing what to say.

"Dean…this is incredible." Dean draped an arm around her and he smiled.

"You deserve incredible." Jo smiled at him affectionately as they both walked onto the huge boat.

__

Because maybe  
you're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all   
you're my wonderwall 

Jo looked around the boat and she saw a dinner table that seated two. Dean walked her over to the table and he pulled out her chair and she sat down with a bright and vivid smile on her face. Dean sat across from her and he poured them both a glass of champagne.

"I hope you like pizza with olives, pepperoni, bacon and peppers on it." Jo laughed and she nodded her head.

"Yeah I love pizza." Dean nodded his head and he went into the ships cabin and he brought them out a huge pizza. Dean looked at her and smirked.

"Dig in." Jo laughed lightly and she grabbed a slice of pizza and she ate it and let the taste roll around in her mouth.

"Mm, this pizza tastes so good!" Jo said; pizza still in her mouth. Dean took a bite out of his and he nodded his head.

"I made it myself." Jo looked at him, clearly impressed.

"Oh did you now? You're a demon hunter and a chef…I'm impressed." Dean smiled as he ate the last of his pizza. Once he saw that Jo finished hers, he smiled at her sweetly.

"Would you like to dance?"

__

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now 

"Yes I would love to." Dean got out of his chair and he took Jo by the hand and he began to dance with her slowly. Jo rested her head on his broad shoulder and she closed her eyes, perfectly contented. She loved the smell of his cologne. He put the right amount on. He smelt perfect. He was perfect.

"Dean?" Jo mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get this boat?" Dean was silent for a moment. Jo lifted her head off of his shoulder and she looked at him worried.

"Dean?" Dean sighed loudly and he looked into her eyes.

"This was my mom and dad's boat."

__

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how 

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ask." Dean shook his head, a sad smile on his face.

"Don't be, you didn't know. You know, my earliest memory was on this boat. It must have been the summer before my mom died. My dad took my mom, me and Sam in this boat. Sam had just been born so we didn't go as fast as my dad would normally take us. But I remember we were just sailing off and…we were a family. We were happy." Jo looked into his eyes and she saw how badly he wanted his parents back. Jo rested her head back on his shoulder.

"They are proud of you Dean. They love you." Dean smiled and he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"I love you."

__

I said maybe  
you're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
you're my wonderwall 

Jo had heard what he had just said and she immediately took her head off of his shoulder and she looked into his eyes, shocked. She couldn't believe he had just said that to her.

"What did you just say?" Jo asked trying to make sure she was hearing things right. Dean smiled recklessly.

"I love you." Jo stared into his eyes and a smile slowly grew across her face. He said it…he said the words that she never thought he would say.

"I love you too Dean." Jo said as she slowly began to move in closer to him. It wasn't long until their lips finally met. Jo and Dean remained like that for many minutes before they finally let go, both of them still wanting to stay in their warm embrace. They had each other.

__

I said maybe  
you're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after an  
you're my wonderwall 

Jo's eyes shot open. She was in her bedroom again. She had that dream again. She dreamt that dream that became so familiar to her now. Jo slowly shifted in her sleep and found that a broad arm was wrapped around her tiny waist. She smiled and turned to where the arm led to. It was the arm of her husband of five years; Dean Winchester.

Jo gently nudged him awake and he groaned as he began to awaken. Once he awoke, he saw that his wife was looking him in the eye. He smiled and he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Hey…you okay?" Jo smiled as she let him pull her in closer to him.

"Yeah…I dreamt about our first date again…do you remember?" Dean smiled as he remembered that night that changed his life forever.

"Of course I do. I never stop thinking about it." Jo smiled and she kissed Dean gently on his cheek.

"I love you." Dean smiled back at his wife.

"I love you too Jo." Jo smiled as they kissed each other on the lips. Both Dean and Jo knew that they couldn't live without each other.

Suddenly, they heard a little voice at their door. They stopped kissing and they both sat up and saw their three year old daughter, Mary-Ellen. Jo and Dean combined both of their mother's names into their daughter's name.

"Mommy…daddy…I can't sleep." Their daughter's frail voice carried out. Dean looked at his daughter and saw a scared look in her eyes.

"What's the matter sweetie? You look scared." Mary-Ellen walked in closer to the bed.

"My nightlight wouldn't turn on and I'm scared of the dark." Jo and Dean laughed lightly. She was too cute.

"Okay angel, you can sleep with me and daddy tonight if it makes you feel better." Their daughter with no hesitation ran to the bed and she jumped into the space between Dean and Jo. Dean kissed his daughter on the top of her head and smiled.

"Now go to bed, you monkey."

"Good night mommy, good daddy." Dean and Jo smiled proudly at their daughter as she fell asleep on their pillow. Dean and Jo put their heads back on the pillow and Dean threw an arm around both Jo and Mary-Ellen.

"I love you both, you know that right?" Dean asked Jo who was falling back asleep.

"Of course I know…but I don't want you to never stop saying it."

__

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

_Well there it is! If you want me to make another chapter, just tell me! Read and review!_


End file.
